Christmas at NCIS
by jessica032648
Summary: Gibbs, Abby, and mistletoe. The summary and the title both suck but please R&R anyways. Happy holidays


So….I was really bored and this came to me. I don't own the characters. They belong to Donad P. Bellisario and all that jazz. Reviews are nice. Constructive criticism is a good thing in my eyes. I do this purely for fun, no profits are made from anything. If I was that good at this, I would own them lol. Hoping to get rid of my writers block I've had for about 8 months now.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!! Please enjoy

It was Christmas time and Gibbs wanted nothing more than to work on his boat in solitude. He hated everything about the holiday now that his family was no longer there. His Christmas season consisted of visiting their gravesite on the holiday morning and then going home and drowning in a bottle of Jack or Turkey. This year, though, they had a case. Everyone was at the office because the bad guys never took a break. Not even on Christmas. It was all the same to him. Just another day like all the rest.

The bad part of Christmas, the part that bothered him more than most, were the decorations. Everything just had to look happy didn't it? Screaming at him that no one else could possibly be more of a Scrooge than he. The mistletoe is what got him most. Kelly used to giggle with the happiness only a child can muster when her mommy and daddy got "caught" under the mistletoe. The memory played in the back of his head of their last Christmas together as he walked thru the doors to Abby's lab. Her normal music wasn't blaring through the speakers. It was music that Gibbs actually recognized; regular old holiday tunes.

"Never really thought of you as the "holiday" music type, Abbs," he stated as he walked up and placed a Caff-pow on her desk, smiling as she jerked upright and out of her daze. He looked around and noticed that her lab had been made up with more Christmas decorations than he'd ever previously noticed. Fake snow was all over everything and glitter and variations of Christmas light strings went over the windows and the doorways.

"It's Christmas, Gibbs," she stated simply. "The music is only fitting. Don't really like it but I figure it lightens the mood when people come down here because, well, being stuck in the office on Christmas instead of being with the people you really wanna be with kinda sucks so I figured I may as well make it as fun as possible." She smiled up at him took a long drink of her newly acquired Caff-pow. "I don't have any results yet, fingerprints are still running, and I'm waiting on a match on the DNA sample Ducky gave me. As soon as I know something, I'll call you." Gibbs gave her a peck on the cheek and walked out. As soon as he was gone, Abby grabbed the sprig of mistletoe, scooted her stool over and hung it on the door frame. She smiled a little to herself at the thought of Ziva or another female getting caught under it and the look that would surely cross Tony's face if they were to kiss and he saw. Once she had it hung, she got back to work, taking another drink of her Caff-pow as she started processing the rest of the evidence McGee and Ziva had brought her earlier.

Almost exactly one hour later, her machines beeped at her and as she went to pick up her phone to call Gibbs, it rang in her hand. Startled, she answered it, only to grin at the voice on the other line.

"I told you, we have a total ESP mind-link going on!!! I was just about to call you because my machines started going off and you called me," she was grinning to herself as she imagined Gibbs rolling his eyes at her thoughts of telepathy. Gibbs peeked his head around the doorway to her lab and laughed, startling her further. "I didn't know you were there," she said and smiled to herself as she realized he was standing beneath her Christmas twig. "By the way, you need to look up," she smiled at him, a full blown smile, as she pointed up to the sprig of mistletoe that appeared above his head. One more step and he'd be right under it. Walking over to him, she placed her hands on his chest. "It's Christmas tradition, you know," she said softly. A mixture of unsure emotions quickly passed over his face and he finally gave in and leaned forward. A gasp escaped her lips as his mouth connected with hers in a soft kiss.

"I guess I can't break tradition," he stated simply, a grin crossing his face as he leaned in to capture her lips once more. Maybe Christmastime wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
